The present invention relates to a cosmetic base material, and particularly it relates to a cosmetic base material which imparts a comfortable feel to cosmetics when mixed therewith and is chemically stable.
Cosmetics generally comprise an ingredient for imparting an appropriate oiliness thereto as base material. As cosmetic base materials for this purpose, liquid paraffin, squalene, fatty acid ester, etc. have hitherto been prevalently employed. Among these substances, fatty acid esters represented by isopropyl myristate (IPM), isopropyl palmitate (IPP), 2-octyl dodecanyl myristate (MOD), etc. are popular as base material capable of imparting a good feel to cosmetics. However, because the ester bond is vulnerable to hydrolysis, cosmetics comprising fatty acid esters have drawbacks such that the emulsion state thereof is apt to be destroyed or they give out an offensive smell. On the other hand, liquid paraffin, squalene, etc. are admittedly chemically stable, but even squalene which is reputed to be agreeable to the touch is inferior to fatty acid esters in respect of the feel.
In the case of saturated aliphatic hydrocarbons derived from petroleum or animals and plants, the structure and properties thereof are limited so that they are insufficient in respect of the efficiency required for cosmetic base materials. Therefore, it will be very convenient if synthetic saturated aliphatic hydrocarbons, which are easily available, have an aptitude to serve as a cosmetic base material. In fact, paraffins having 22 or more carbon atoms are known to be non-irritative to the skin.